Arms
by Ivyfern
Summary: Carl/Patrick drabbles because I love them.


A/N:

I ship Carl and Patrick so hard it's not even funny.

Prompt:

Person A breaks their arm in an accident, and person B tries to care for them in any way, until person A finally calls them dumb and kisses them.

* * *

"Carl! Pass the ball already!" Patrick called from across the basketball court.

Carl was being a showoff and dribbling the ball around poor little Mika and then grabbing it back before the 8 year old could even touch it.

Carl spun around and turned towards his older friend with a smirk before jumping dramatically with a call of "360 no-scope!" -whatever that meant, Patrick had no idea- and true to his word, did a 360 before flicking the ball to Patrick, making it sail over the heads of Mika and Lizzie.

Unfortunately for Patrick, he happened to be the most uncoordinated person ever when it came to sports.

Although he managed to catch the ball, the impact of him grabbing it to his chest caused him to stumble backwards and loose his footing, and with a cry of surprise he fell directly on his left arm. Pain shot up his wrist and into his bicep and a strangled yell escaped him as his chest and throat tightened as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. His whole left arm was on fire as the basketball rolled away from him. He curled into himself and let out a whimper, semi-aware of Lizzie and Mika calling for Glenn and Maggie, who had just exited the prison. Suddenly Carl's face came into view; leaning over him. Patrick opened his mouth to try tell his friend how much pain he was in, but instead his cheeks flared up as a sob rose out from

his chest. He saw Carl's gorgeous blue eyes widen in alarm and Carl drew himself up to his full height as he yelled loudly "Glenn! Maggie! Patrick's really hurt!" Carl kneeled back down beside the older boy and gently removed his glasses, carefully wiping the tears from Patrick's eyes and tucked Patrick's glasses into his front pocket. Patrick whimpered again as he heard Glenn and Maggie approach and Maggie's worried voice call out a "what happened?", but it sounded so distant to him. All he could focus on was the now slightly watery sky blue eyes, messy mop of long brown hair and soft looking pale pink lips moving to the syllables he couldn't hear as his vision went black from the sheer amount of pain now coursing throughout the whole left side of his body.

* * *

When Patrick awoke, he awoke in one of the prison bunks, and his left arm was bandaged heavily and he could feel a small square cloth on the left side of his head that stung slightly. Looking around as his vision cleared, he noticed that it was dark in the room aside from a tall lit candle on the bedside table which was cluttered with various miscellaneous items including his glasses, folded neatly, a glass of water that Patrick's throat burned at the sight of - and Patrick realized that there was no way this was his cell. He noticed the brim of a sheriff's hat hanging off the top bunk - Carl. If this was Carl's cell... then where was Carl?

Patrick opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a dry breath. He cleared his throat and swallowed before trying again. It was faint, weak, but was there.

"Carl?"

he got a groggy groan from the corner of the cell in reply. "Nnmm... Patrick?" came the tired voice.

Carl's voice.

Patrick left his jaw relax in relief. "Yeah, me." he said faintly.

"Thank God!" Carl said breathlessly as he took quick steps over to the boy on the bed. "You've been out for almost a day! Hershel said you must've hit your head pretty hard when you fell. You shattered your whole left arm, too." the blue eyed boy explained.

"...Never would've guessed." he smiled weakly at Carl, and it was returned stronger. He felt his cheeks flush, thankfully it was dark. Carl was just so... cute! But, of course, he could never tell the other boy that.

"Right." Carl sat down carefully on the bed and reached over to the night table and grabbed the cup of water. "Can you sit up by yourself?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I... I think." Patrick said. Mustering up all of his strength, he tried to push himself up into a sitting position with his good arm, but, well, failed miserably. He suddenly felt Carl's warm hand on his chilled back - wait, where was his shirt? - pushing him up until his back was against the cold brick wall. Carl's soft - his hands were so soft that Patrick wanted to just grab them and cuddle them - hands were suddenly gently and carefully tilting his jaw up and parting his dry lips ever so softly and suddenly the cold glass and freezing water were soothing his burning lips and throat as he greedily drank the whole glass down. He exhaled heavily as the glass was placed back on the nighttable with a dull thump.

"Uhm... are . you hungry? I could get you food. Oh, if you're bored, I could get you like, a book or something. Yeah, I'll do that!" the younger boy said, jumping up from the edge of the bed.

Patrick narrowed his eyes at how jumpy Carl was, and instead he called him back.

"Carl, wait." he said. The other turned back around from where he was already at the cell door.

"Don't go."

"...ok." said the fourteen year-old, who hastily walked back over to the bunk, but still to care to sit down gently.

Patrick inhaled sharply but quietly at how close they were.

Well, now or never.

"You should stop worrying. ...you're dumb, but... it's cute and uhm, you're, I like you; alot. Yeah." the older blurted out.

Carl stuttered. "W-well, I, uh, like you too. Alot." he finished with a small smile. Suddenly, Carl was leaning towards him, thick black lashes weaving together as he closed his eyes, his lips pale pink parted ever so slightly as Patrick closed his large brown eyes and pushed up to meet him.

Their lips met, and suddenly Carl's hands were on Patrick's bare chest as Patricks good hand was placed on the small of Carl's sturdy back. Amatuer, unskilled tongues met together until the need for oxygen was too great and they pulled away, smiling stupidly at eachother.

"Well," Carl whispered.

"Yeah." Patrick breathed out.

"...I think I'll take you up on the food offer."

"...after that, you're think about damn food?"

* * *

A/N: HJSLFKSKLAKI OTP OTP

do not fear, friends! there will be more chapters. i adore patrick so much, and cried when he died.


End file.
